


You Wanted To See Me, Professor Winchester?

by impala416



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Confused Jack Kline, F/M, Flirty Lucifer (Supernatural), Multi, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala416/pseuds/impala416
Summary: What will happen when Professor Dean overhears you saying "how sexy Mr. Winchester is?"





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot I've written and I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Also wouldn't read this in class. ;)

"Y/N! Did you hear that Professor Dean cancelled class?" Y/B/F said as she approached.

"Are you being serious? He never cancels class? Is the apocalypse happening or what?" I said. This was my second time I took Professor Dean and his brother’s class. Dean teaching technical writing in business and Professor Sam teaching Ethics in Business. The sad thing is that I’m not even majoring in anything business related. What can I say, they're hot and their classes tend to be easy-A classes and God knows I need to boost my GPA.

"Well, he kind of didn’t cancel it, but we technically don’t have to go to class?” She responded.

“Y/B/F, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” I responded, that literally made no sense, how do we have class if we technically don’t have classes?

“Okay you know how online classes sometimes do it, where you login through a kind of Skype thing where we can all tune in? No? Okay, well just read it, he sent an email about it, he’s sick, or was, and he’s doing the lecture online for today, but hurry he is opening the video call when class normally starts. Also download the app, it’s called Zoom.” Y/B/F responded a little bit exasperated.

“Okay well you’ll have to guide me through it, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
I responded, I honestly had no idea what I was doing, I didn’t even need Professor Dean’s class, since I changed my major from Marketing to Psychology, there’s suddenly so many classes I don’t need, but what excuse would I have to same the Winchester’s classes? So far, I was telling everyone it was to keep having classes with Y/B/F and the easy A, but God knows that if the Winchesters didn’t look like they did, I would never even be near those godforsaken classes.

“Alright that’s fine, let’s just hurry to the library, I want to get a quick coffee before the ‘class’ starts.”

After me and Y/B/N were done getting coffee, we hurried to the seating area and quickly got out our phones to sign into the class. Although Y/B/N seemed to know how to do this, I felt very wary, we weren’t going to be on video unless we wanted to, and we would be muted but this all seemed to suspicious to me.

“Hey, while we “listen” to your man, do you want to play cards or something?”  
Y/B/N suggested, and I nodded in affirmation. Since she had been my friend for the longest time, she of course knew how I felt about the Winchester brothers. And although she knew that it was illegal, she kept trying to push me to make a move on at least one of them. According to her, “I don’t want to keep hearing your fantasies, you need to go out and do them!” Which I would never do unless I wanted to die from embarrassment if either of them rejected me.

So, we both put our earbuds in but played UNO while we ‘listened’ to the lecture. If I’m being honest, we were talking about anything and everything, but I mean can you blame me? Dean was only going over the PowerPoints and examples he posted online, and in the email, he said that he wouldn’t take that long, we just had to occasionally listen in and make sure he kept talking.  
“Y/N/N, so are you ever going to make a move on him, or his brother? After these two classes you won’t even be able to keep taking either of them since you’re going to have to take more and more psychology classes, unless you decide to come back to the dark side and be a marketing major again? Then you’d have at least one or two more classes with them.”  
Y/B/F always did this, either she wanted to get involved in my love life or she wanted me to switch my major. I just stared at her, those were the only outcomes: I couldn’t take another class with either of them or I switch my major. I would rather not do the latter again, but I couldn’t possibly make a move on either of them, so I guess I’ll have to eventually get over them.

“You know I can’t and won’t do that! Professor Winchester is sexy and a sweetheart at the same time, but you know why I can’t do either of your two options. I’ll just either die alone or get over them eventually. Hey, wait, have you been listening to his class?”  
I hadn’t been listening in, in a while due to my little rant and inner battle inside my head.

“Oh shoot, I haven’t…. Well I think he’s almost done, maybe we should listen to him for the rest of the time I guess.” Y/B/F responded.

“….. so thanks for attending today's class via Zoom. Most of the class tuned in, 56 out of 65 is a good number, if any of you all have questions or want me to review the drafts of your papers just swing by my office hours, I should be back to my normal office hours tomorrow and the day after, have a nice day.”  
I heard Professor Dean’s velvet voice say just before he ended the video call and the system shut us out. Even in his sick state he sounded hot, his voice rough, as if he had just woken up, he also looked as sexy as ever, just more casual, trading in his button up for a worn flannel.

“Alright, well Y/B/F I think I’m going to head home and take a nap before I do all the homework, I’ll text you when I get up, don’t forget to work on Dean’s paper and good luck with your Stats class.

“Okay thanks, have a nice nap. Also, don’t forget that you were going to have office hours with Dean tomorrow before Sam’s class. Don’t forget to have fun” Y/B/F says laughing and walking away.

I head out of the library and toward the parking lot. I drove straight home and then directly to bed, today was exhausting and I just needed something to refresh me and stop me from having thoughts about the Winchesters, which I was going to see both tomorrow. I swear, I don’t know how I can watch and talk to them without melting into a puddle of desire at their feet.  
As soon as I threw myself into my bed, I quickly knocked out.

 

When I woke up the first thing I did was get on my laptop and see if I had anything due soon, or if I had any emails from any of my classes.

  
To my surprise, I did have one email from none other than Dean Winchester.

_Thank you for attending today’s class via ZOOM. If we do this again, I would like a little more interaction from you (with the exception of how hot an instructor is)._

_If you have any questions or need any help on your papers or quizzes, see me at my office tomorrow or before Thursday’s class._

_Professor Dean Winchester._

Oh no. “With the exception of how hot an instructor is.” I proceeded to call Y/B/N, what if he heard everything we were saying, about how I had the hots for him and his brother?

“Hey Y/B/F, can you please check to see if you have an email from Dean, it’s an emergency,” I said with a shaky voice.  
What would I do if he had heard me? Drop his class and Sam’s? Nope, it would be too devastating and it’s too late into the semester to do that. Withdraw from the university? Nah, that’s too drastic and I’m less than two years away from graduating. Pretend like it didn’t happen? I highly doubt that, but a girl can dream.

“Ummm, okay, I pulled it up. “Thanks for attending today’s class via Zoom… blah, blah, blah… If you have any questions or need help… blah, blah, blah.” Basically, thanks and he’ll have office hours tomorrow and everything he said at the end of the video chat. Why did you ask?”  
Y/B/F responded. Okay so that means that he only sent it to me? Well I’m screwed.

“Y/B/F, I am not going to his office hours, nor am I going to Ethics, I am going to stay home until I die or until there’s no food, whichever comes first. I asked because you know what fucking Dean emailed me? Basically, the same shit he said to you just he added “I hope if we do this again, you’ll interact more with the exception of saying how hot your instructor is.” Those were probably not his exact words but… Y/B/F HE HEARD!”  
I said to her in a shaky voice which soon became louder and louder. I was worrying so much. What would he think? Did he already tell Sam? Did the whole class hear me?

“Y/N calm down, this is not that bad… maybe he sent that to another class and he accidentally added you? He has done it before. Or maybe he will finally make a move, it’s about time you got laid.” Y/B/F said, not at all worried about me actually dying of embarrassment.

“You know what, I can not talk to you about this. You’re too happy about this, I’ll figure it out I guess. Maybe he did send it as an accident, I’ll just quickly go to his office tomorrow, make no eye contact, get help on my paper, get out and then do basically the same thing to Sam.” I said trying to convince myself in order to calm down.

“Whatever you say Y/N. Good luck with that, and both of their sexy asses tomorrow, you better tell me all the dirty details afterwards!” She said and hung up, not even letting me say goodbye.

Oh my Lord, what was I going to do about the Winchesters?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I contemplated whether I should even go to class. I’d rather stay at home basking in my embarrassment rather than risk being embarrassed by or called out by either Winchester teacher.  
To my dismay the nerdy goody two shoes side won and forced me to go to class. So I quickly dressed myself in some high waisted jeans and threw on an oversized sweater and some converse.   
The first class passed by in a flash due to my overthinking and worrying about any and all scenarios on how meeting both Winchesters today would go. The most popular one being either brother calling me out in front of classmates or other professors. I knew they were goth too nice to do something like that but I had never been put in a situation like this before.  
Soon enough I had to go in to Dean’s – Professor Winchester’s- office to go over my most recent paper.   
I stopped outside of his office. Maybe it’s my lucky day and he’s not there? Well fuck it, I guess I have to face him at some point. So I gathered up the courage and knocked twice on his office door.  
“Coming!” Dean’s rough voice sounded through the door as he swung it open before me.

I took in how he looked: It appeared that he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days but his stubble didn’t necessarily looked unkept. His usually dark green eyes bordered on looking a color between gray and golden brown. Unlike in the Zoom video, he was back to wearing a tight maroon button up but traded his dark pants for some worn jeans.   
He looked as sexy and delicious as ever.

“Ms. Y/L/N, what a surprise to see you, come in.” He said as he moved out of the doorway to allow me to pass into his office, then shut the door.  
“So, what did you want to talk about?” He questioned.  
“Well, professor, I came to see if you didn’t mind clearing up a couple of questions about our paper that is due next Monday. I just wasn’t too clear on the formatting and was wondering if we needed a cover page to go with the assignment.” I said as I pulled out my laptop to show him what I had so far for the assignment. I placed my laptop on his mostly empty desk and walked so I was standing next to him that way we could both see my paper.

So, Professor Dean helped to through the paper until he said it was practically perfect.

“I think that is it then, I will stop bothering you and go grab something to eat before I have to go see your brother later this afternoon.” I said as I started to pack up my belongings.

“Wait, Ms. Y/L/N, before you leave, I want to discuss something with you that has been brought to my attention quite recently.”  
“Of course, what is it about?” I said nervously and proceeded to sit on one of the chairs, beginning to fidget in my spot.

“I don’t know if you got my email but I’m assuming you did due to your nervousness. So, I heard you say, and I quote “Professor Winchester is sexy and a sweetheart.” It is quite obvious you didn’t quite know how to work Zoom, and I know I should have mentioned to you that unlike everyone in the class, you didn’t mute your microphone, so I heard that hat very interesting revelation you shared to Ms. Y/B/F. Now after that I did you the favor of muting your microphone before you said anything.” He got up and started to walk around his desk toward me but leaned against his glossy wooden desk.

“So, would you like to enlighten me on who you were talking about? You see, I told Sammy, we have both found you pretty attractive since the first class you had me for, Sammy was captivated by you when he came by to bring me whatever I had forgotten at our apartment. I was hoping then that you would make some advances, but you seemed so innocent, so me and Sammy kept hoping and pining for you, but we can’t quite you see since, ya know it’s illegal. But now that you have shown some interested in at least one of us, maybe me or Sammy have a chance, that is if you’re willing.” Mr. Winchester said in a low voice, as if he had to be any more seductive. His were darker and blown from lust, I’m assuming.  
“So, what do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Y/L/N?” He asked looking at me intensely.

“What am I supposed to say, Mr. Winchester? I obviously can’t say I didn’t say anything because you clearly heard me. And I don’t want to compromise your job or anything I do say I am basically in love, or in lust, with you or your brother.” I say a bit exasperated.

“All you have to say is who do you want? Me or Sammy?” He asks me in a lower voice, if I wasn’t paying attention to all that he was doing, I might not have caught it.

“Mr. Winchester, that is inappropriate, if you want, we can just forget about this, I can walk through that door and forget this happened, I-I-I promise I won’t say a word – to anyone.” I say worriedly, I wanted to just say it more than anything, but could I? Should I?

“Y/N, nothing has to happen you don’t want, if you want this, all you have to say is me or Sammy, you graduate in less than two years, if we keep this under wraps, no one will find out and I don’t know – maybe this will become more – only if you want.” He says with pleasing eyes.

“I can’t, I can’t say a name.” I say in a shaky voice, now refusing to meet his eyes.  
“Why? Why can’t you say?” He responds trying to meet my eyes, but I keep my eyes trained behind him, suddenly finding his office décor very interesting.  
“Y/N? Y/N? Why?” He says a bit more insisting.

“Because it’s both of you! I can’t just say it’s you or him because I would be lying to myself and you. From the moment I had your class I fell for your personality, your looks, your everything, but then when Sam – Professor Winchester – walked in, I felt like I had died suddenly because how else would I explain now two men that are too damn attractive to work at this godforsaken school? I hoped that even if I couldn’t have you I could have him but later came to find out by you, he was your brother and he also fucking worked here!” I say in a hurried manner, my voice suddenly raising at moments, but I kept having to remind myself I was in his office and possibly anyone could hear us. Holy shit, I actually just told my professor I liked both him and his brother, who also is a teacher, in his office.   
Suddenly Dean – Mr. Winchester – starts chuckling.  
“Sweetheart, if you wanted us both you should have just said so.” He said while getting up from leaning against his desk, and he stalked slowly toward me.   
“Y’know, me and Sammy, growing up we had to share everything, food, toys, we used to bathe together when we were kids, I guess you could say, we got so used to sharing, we even started sharing partners that were willing.” He says as he draws in closer. Then he gets closer and leans down to whisper near my ear:  
“This could have gone a little faster if you had just said the word.”  
Then he reached for my chin and lifted it so he could finally press his full, soft lips to mine. This was even more wonderful than I could ever imagine. His hand reached to the back of my hand and slightly pulled, silently telling me to stand up. When I stood up, he pressed closer to me and I had to get on my tip toes to be able to reach him and I brought my arms around his neck to pull him down to meet my lips with a fervor to be closer to him. He broke away from me when we started to lose our breaths but did not move away from me, just pressed his forehead to mine.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, and you don’t know how glad I am that I got taste your lips before Sammy did. Although that’s not the only thing I’d like to taste.” Dean said with a slightly hoarse voice. I was going to die here, this man- no, angel- talked so sinful, and it only made me dampen my panties more than they already were.

All I could manage to whimper is a meek “Please.”

“Please who?” Dean whispered close to my lips.

“Professor Winchester, please, kiss me, touch me, anything, I just need you.” I told him pleadingly.

After that he growled and attacked my lips as if his life was depending on it. His kiss was full of passion and if he weren’t holding me close to him, I might have actually fallen from how weak his kisses made me. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission, just wanting to know what he would do, I refused him entrance. Without warning Dean suddenly lifted me off the floor and dropped me onto his desk, making me gasp. He took this as an opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue as tho to memorize what it felt like, making me moan into his mouth.

After what felt ages we finally pulled away from each other. A few minutes we just basked in what we were born feeling. But I was the first to break the silence.

“So, what exactly are we and what are we doing?” I said, still a little bit breathless.

“Well we can be lovers if you want. You... me... and Sammy.” He said and accentuated each word with a kiss to my lips.  
“And I don’t know about you, but I was serious when I said that your lips are not the only thing I want to taste. Also I’d give anything to fuck you right over my desk. What do you say, sweetheart?” He continued in a low voice and began to pepper kisses from my lips to my neck, then began to make his mark right under my ear.

“Yes, please, Professor, anything you want.” I practically moaned out. All dignity I had having left the room as soon as I confessed to him my desires of both him and his brother.

“Hm anything? Well you can strip then bend over my desk, also you can call me Dean.” He said mostly against my neck, but soon let go to let me strip.

I started to remove my sweater and jeans as fast as I could, but once I saw him watching me undress, I decided to tease him by slowly taking off my bra and then bent down as seductively as I could manage to take off my panties and threw them towards him, which he easily caught and put in the back pocket of his jeans.

“You’re so beautiful, but such a tease, going to have to break you out of that habit.” Dean said before he pushed me against the desk again and pressed his lips to mine, this time he was gentle, as if I were glass and he didn’t want to break me. After he broke the kiss, he let me get back to following his instructions so I bent over the desk and awaited his next command.

“So beautiful, and all mine, at least for now, going to enjoy our special time together before we go and tell Sammy, he’s going to be so pissed I got you first, but I don’t care, you know why? Because you are mine, you were mine first, and I intend to show that.” Dean said as he started to get closer and then unbuckled his jeans.   
“Babygirl, you’re so wet and all we’ve done is kiss, I’m going to get a good taste of you and then I’m going to fuck you into the desk.” He continued as he got on his knees in behind my awaiting core. His dirty talk only made me wetter and all I could do is moan in response all while I pressed my head down between my arms to not make too much noise.

Without warning Dean dived into my folds, getting himself a taste. All I could do was moan and bite my lips to prevent me from crying out his name for everyone in the building to hear. His expert tongue knew just how to stimulate my core and I felt a small pressure starting to accumulate as he kept diving his tongue between my folds. Just when I thought it couldn’t get better than that, he without warning, pressed a finger into me, instantly finding my clit and massaging the nerve. As I got closer and closer, Dean did faster patterns with his tongue and soon added more fingers I too he had three in me.

“Dea - Professor - please, I’m going to come, if you keep going.” I said, warning him. He hummed against my clit in acknowledgment but didn’t do much to stop the inevitable. Just as I was on the brink of coming, Dean pulled his fingers and tongue away, and I whined in protest.

“You tasted so sweet, darling, but I didn’t want you coming until I had your sweet pussy wrapped around my cock.” That statement alone had me almost coming then and there.

“Please professor, before you fuck me can I please taste you.” I pleaded, looking back at him while still bent across his desk. Dean drew in a shaky breath but nodded yes and I proceeded to get down on my knees in front of m the desk. He had only taken off his jean, so his button up and boxers were still clothing him, but I reached out to tug at both his shirt and boxers, he quickly removed his shirt while I pulled his boxers down his muscular thighs. Once he was stripped of everything, I took a moment to take in how attractive he was. If I thought he looked manly, beautiful, sexy, etc. with clothes, without clothes he was like a god. His body would put any college frat boy to shame, and his size was quite impressive, he was bigger than anyone I had been with, whilst it wasn’t a lot of people, he had the biggest girth I had ever seen.

“Darling you just gonna stare all day?” Dean said in a teasing voice.   
Afterwards, I started pleasuring him by giving a few kitten licks to his tip. Dean rewarded me by grunting and moaning while he dug his hands into my hair and pulled the slightest on my head, as if to warn me to stop teasing him. I proceeded to take more of him into my mouth until I had taken the most I could and I wrapped my hands around what I couldn’t fit into my mouth. I sucked and swirled my tongue around his length, just trying to do the most to please him and draw more sounds from him. I continued my actions until Dean pulled me away from his length by my hair.

“Sorry, babygirl, but I didn’t want to cum until I was inside you. Now do you want to ride me or do you want me to fuck you over the desk?” Dean said in a rough, breathless voice.

“Whatever you want the professor.” I said in the most flirty voice I could do while looking up at him through my eyelashes.

“Fuck, darling, I was going to fuck you over the desk. But I changed my mind, I want you to ride me so I can see you bouncing on my cock, beautiful.” Dean says as he helps me off of my knees and guides me towards his chair. He sits down on his chair and helps me get situated in his lap. He opens a compartment in his desk to fish out a condom and proceeds to put it on while I continue admiring him and mentally preparing myself for his giant length that I was going to somehow fit,

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart, the good thing about riding me is that you are on top - you can takes as long as you need to adjust and move at your rate. You’re doing perfect, babygirl. “ Dean assures me and then latches onto my neck to suck another mark on my neck.

While Dean continued to mark my neck and whisper sweet nothings against my neck, I lifted myself from his lap and hovered over his length. As I started to sink down, I reached forward and murrelet my noises into Dean’s shoulder. Once I had taken him all in, I stopped to adjust to his impressive length. As soon as I adjusted I started to pick myself up and sinking back down until I figure out a good rhythm and kept to it. Dean kept grunting into my shoulder and neck and began to grip my sides to help keep the rhythm and help bring me down faster and harder than I could manage on my own.

“Baby, you’re doing so well, I can’t believe we haven’t done this before. Doing so perfect, my perfect angel.” Dean said and kept saying sweet words until I gripped his hair and drew him to my lips.

“I’m so close - Daddy - I’m almost there, please!” I practically yelled into his mouth. At the mention of the new name Dean suddenly stopped me.

“Daddy? Oh Lord that is so hot, babygirl, I’m almost there too.” Dean growled out before he started lifting me up and bringing me down his length harder and faster than ever before. I started to feel the pressure in my core becoming too much, I wasn’t going to last but I wanted Dean to come with me.

“Daddy, please, come with me, I’m so close. I need you to come with me. Please, Daddy, can you do that for me?” I said in my best seductive voice. Dean responded by grunting and pushing into me harder and deeper than should be humanly possible, neither of us were going to last for much longer.

“Daddy! I’m com-“ I started but the rest of my cry was cut off by Dean’s lips hurriedly and bruisingly crashing into mine, at this point we no longer cared, our teeth clashed together in an awkward way but we couldn’t care any less, it was all about reaching our orgasms and breathing in each other as much as we could as we reached our climax together. We kissed until we were born spent from our orgasm and pulled apart to get ourselves cleaned up.  
Dean got out a couple of rags from a drawer in his desk and helped me clean up after he had disposed of the condom. After we were both cleaned up, we proceeded to get dressed.

“So, Daddy? That’s a new one.” Dean broke the silence with his rough and teasing voice. I blushed but nodded, I didn’t quite know what to respond to that.

“Maybe you could be Daddy and Sam could be professor or something? Speaking of Sam, what are we going to tell him, and when? How is this going to work?” I said starting to overthink this entire situation.

“Whoah, calm down, firstly, I’m sure Sam would appreciate that, and if you want I can tell him, or even you could tell him, babygirl, it’s completely up to you? And we’ll figure out how to make this work, while we can’t go out in public at least in this town, maybe we could go out of town? Or have dates at our place, I don’t know, but we’ll find a way, baby, it’s what you want, unless you’re having second thoughts?” Dean said with nothing but sincerity in his voice and his eyes. We were now mostly dressed with the exception of our tops and shoes.

“Okay, this is what I want, I’m not second guessing, I’m just a bit anxious on how this is going to work. But I think I want to tell Sam, let’s see how much I can tease him in class, maybe I’ll also have to pay him a visit in his office.” I say as I start getting ideas of how to seduce Sam.

“That’s my girl.” Dean chuckles. “Also good luck hiding those marks, sweetheart, you might want hide them well by Sammy’s class, he’s quite possessive, maybe even more so than me.” Dean points out the marks he surely left behind on my neck and shoulders. I blush a bit in embarrassment and finish dressing. Now fully clothed, I adjusted my hair and top so that Dean’s marks were hidden behind my sweater and hair, but could easy show them if I were to move my hair in the slightest.

“You hiding them is just making me want to make some more marks.” Dean said as he came up behind me and tried to move my hair to have access to my neck and shoulder. I stopped him and pushed him away laughing.

“Dean, stop, I have to go soon so I can get some food before Sam’s class.” I say as I start to gather my stuff together.

“Dean? What happened to Daddy?” Dean asked.

“I’ll call you Daddy only in private okay? I’ll call you Professor Winchester or maybe even Dean outside these walls.” I told him with a pointed look. As I finished getting my stuff together I walked to him and reached up to press one last kiss to his lips before I had to go.

“Okay, bye babygirl, after you’re done with Sammy just stay with him and we can take you home, or even back to our place if you’d like.” Dean said a little sheepishly, as if he wasn’t too sure on how to go about asking me.

“I’d love that, I’ll see you then, daddy.” I told him as innocently as I could while winking at as I walked out of his office. As I left I noticed Dean hadn’t even locked the door, so anyone could have just walked in. Dean is actually going to be the death of me, I laugh to myself as I notice that detail.


	3. Professor Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now reader has to find some way to get Professor Sam's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late but I got it done just in time for Valentine’s Day, so happy Valentine’s Day, hope you enjoy ;)

As I left Dean's office, I was now filled with different scenarios on how I could get Sam's attention. I could simply ask him if I can see him after his class since he doesn't teach another section afterwards, but that would be awkward. Maybe I could try to catch his attention during class? In my mind that seems like the best idea but I still wasn't too sure, I mean, how would I do it? I wasn't dressed to show off too much skin, maybe I could go home and change real quick? Honestly I might have to do that.

As all these thoughts came to my head I started to walk towards my car, if I was going to get changed I might as well get something to eat from my apartment since I had a bit over an hour to come up with a plan and eat.

I started making a pros and cons list of what I should do and there weren't that many cons to changing so I might as well do that. So I drove home thinking about how this was going to go.

Once I got to the apartment I quickly discarded my jeans and put on a tight but comfortable skirt that matched my sweater. I decided to leave my sweater just to hide the marks Dean had left behind. But I put my hair into a messy bun just so that if Sam looked closely he could see a faint mark. I also changed my converse for some booties that went with the whole outfit. I also left behind all my school supplies except for a folder that had the material for Sam's class and a pen. As I now had only about forty five minutes until class started and I wanted to get to class early as I could, I grabbed a bagel and a water as I walked out the door and headed back to the university.

Once I got there, it was a little under fifteen minutes until Sam's class started but the door to his classroom was already open, with only a handful of students already waiting for Professor Winchester's class to start. I took my usual seat, on the second row but right in front of where Sam usually stands. Thankfully my only friend in the class, Jack Kline, was already sitting in the spot next to mine, but unfortunately not everything could go as planned, Nick, or better known as "Lucifer", was sitting on the other side of where I usually sit.  
It's not that Lucifer was a bad person, nor bad looking, but he was a huge flirt and could not take a hint when it was very much there.

"So, Y/N, you look quite exquisite today, but you didn't have to dress up for me, you look beautiful in whatever you wear." Lucifer said while looking at me up and down until I sat in my seat.

"Well thank you Lucifer but it's not for you." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Y/N/N, don't be like that, just let me take you out, just once, if you want, you pick the place, I just give me a chance." Lucifer said in a pleading voice.

"I think the lady said no, Nick." Sam - Professor Winchester - said as he walked into the classroom.  
After that Lucifer knew better than to keep flirting, at least for the duration of the class. Jack turned to me in a questioning matter.

"Thank you, Professor Winchester, but it's no problem." I said a bit embarrassed that he had to step in.

"It's no problem, Ms. Y/N, can you please see me after class?" Sam said in an authoritative voice.

I just nodded my response and looked away from his intense gaze. Sam then turned to go to his usual spot. Jack then turned to me, probably full of questions.

"I'll tell you later tonight everything you want to know." I told Jack before he could say anything, he looked skeptical but nodded.

But what on earth could I say? 'Hey well not even two hours ago I fucked Sam's brother, and I'm trying to fuck him too, hopefully after class.'  While it was the truth maybe some things are better left unsaid.

 

"Okay class -" Sam started.

I tried to pay attention but I just admired Sam and fully took in how he looked. He looked like any other day but just thinking about what we could do in his office started getting me hot. He usually dressed up like Dean would, but today he went with a red flannel but had it slightly covered by a navy, almost black, jacket on top and wearing blue jeans. I started to compare in my head the differences between him and Dean. Dean seemed like he was rough but when I was with him, he was a big sweetheart that would wait for me or ask me if I was okay to do whatever he wanted. While Sam usually acted like a sweetheart in class, would he be the same way in the bedroom - or hopefully his office - or would he be rough? Also the physical differences between Dean and Sam: they were both fit and tall, but Sam was taller while Dean seemed to have more muscles, would Sam be bigger in other ways too? It seemed that after Dean had fucked me he had unlocked this insatiable need for him and his brother. 

Similarly, would Sam react the same way Dean would? What if Sam didn't even want me after he learns that I already slept with his brother? I went from having sinful thoughts to anxiety about what was to come.

" - so I'll let you guys go, don't forget to keep working on the group report, and to do the online quiz that's due this weekend. Other than that, feel free to leave or come up to ask questions about anything." Sam finished his class, damn, I zoned out hard to have not realized it was time to go. 

I slowly started to get my folder and pen as slowly as possible, waiting for people to leave.

"Y/N? Are you okay, it didn't seem like you were paying attention to class today." Jack turned to me while he also packed his things. 

"Yeah, sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind, I guess today is just an off day. I hate to ask this but since you noticed I wasn't paying attention, can I borrow whatever notes you took?" I asked sheepishly, I didn't think it was that obvious but if Jack noticed, that means Sam definitely noticed. 

"Of course, I'll send you a picture of my notes later, I know you have to go talk to Mr. Winchester anyway. Good luck, I'll call or text you later tonight." Jack said, as he started to leave.

Thankfully most people had already left, including Lucifer who didn't dare look at me after Sam told him to leave me alone. So, I waited until the last person finished talking to Sam before I approached him. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor Winchester?" I said in the most seductive voice I could manage while walking slowly towards him. 

Sam maintained a professional look, looking unaffected although now he started walking towards me too. 

"Yes I did, now walk with me to my office, I think another class is going to come in soon, and I wanted to talk to you about a private matter." Sam stated, as he gathered his belongings and made a move towards the door.

We made our way towards his office, which was in the same building as Dean's just two halls down. Once we got there, Sam unlocked his door and let me in before he closed the door to his office. 

"So, Dean told me what you said in the ZOOM video. And I wanted to hear from you what - who - you meant from the comment you made." Sam said staring at me intensely, while walking towards his desk, his office was nearly identical to Dean's just with different papers over his desk and a couple different decorations. I stood in front of his desk, not yet sitting down.

This reminded me a lot of me and Dean's conversation, but this time I wasn't nervous, I knew what - who - I wanted, and there's a 99.9% chance I won't get rejected, so why not have my fun with this?

"Professor Winchester, all I've been wanting, no, needing, since I first saw you and your brother is both of you to fuck me, to take me in any and every way you want. Before your class Dean already fucked me and left his marks, now I want you, Professor Winchester, I can't fight what I feel for you anymore." I said in the most innocent voice I could while walking to him, as I finished my statement I sat down on his lap, instantly feeling his boner through his jeans. 

"What a slut, but you're our slut now, you want me to fuck you then, babygirl?" Sam said while moving his hands to my ass, moving aside my skirt and going under my underwear to fully cup my ass. 

"Yes, please professor." I say, practically moaning as he starts to knead my ass. He then pulls down my underwear as he slams his mouth into mine. His tongue invades my mouth, taking my breath away. He pulled me closer, his rough jeans and hard member making me moan at the sudden contact, making me ground down on him and probably soaking his jeans.

"You're absolutely soaked for me." Sam groaned against my mouth as he moves to lift me off his lap and onto the desk. He then quickly began to undress. I took the time to remove my sweater and bra, then went on to get up to remove my skirt before he stopped me.

"Leave it on, I want to fuck you with it on." Sam said in a rough voice before slamming his lips to mine once again. 

He began to trail his lips down my neck, stopping occasionally to make marks where Dean hadn't, not caring if they were visible to others or not. He then trailed his lips down further down my body, then stopping to take in my right nipple into his mouth, licking it until the already sensitive nub was hard and aching, then moved onto the other and gave it the same treatment. As he continued his actions, my hands pulled at his hair, making him growl when I pulled a little harder, seeming to egg him on further. 

After he was done torturing my nipples, he trailed his mouth lower, flipping my skirt up before he began to lap at my juices through my dripping folds. He ate me out until he then found my clit and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub until I almost came. He pulled me closer to the edge of the desk and getting a better grip of my things, continuing his actions of tasting me until I was trembling and close to my release. 

"You taste amazing, come." He pulled away just enough to mutter those words that sent me over the edge. Sam did not stop licking at my juices until I was done coming and was bordering on being overstimulated.

"I'm going to fuck you into this desk until you are screaming my name." Sam said in a rough voice as he got up from the floor and turned me so I was now laying on top of his desk face down. Sam moved about his office, looking for a condom. I heard the packet rip open, and I prepared myself to take him.

"Babygirl, I'm going to fuck you now, but I want to come in your mouth, is that okay?" Sam asked, his voice now a bit nervous, making sure that I was okay with what was about to happen. I nodded in response.

Then I felt his hand come crashing down on my ass harshly. Did Sam just spank me? I was in shock, but nonetheless I moaned at the feeling.

"When I ask you a question I expect a verbal answer. Do you understand that?" Sam said in a low, rough voice. 

"Yes, Sam." My voice cracked. Then his hand crashed down on my ass again, this time harder, the sound resonating inside the office.

"You will answer me with "yes professor; or no professor," maybe even "yes or no sir," is that clear?"

"Y-yes professor." I said as I moved my hair back, so it wasn't blocking my face. I leaned forward, stretching my arms to grip the desk, ready for more spanking if that's what he wanted to continue doing. 

"Such a naughty girl, getting even wetter by me spanking you, look at you, ready for whatever I give you." Sam said in a smug voice. 

Another loud crack was heard as he spanked my other cheek.

"I was getting so impatient, ready to fuck you any and everyday that you walked into my class." Another slap.

"Today when Lucifer was flirting with you, I was ready to kick his ass and take you right then and there. " Another.

"When Dean told me what you said yesterday, I was so happy, I hoped you meant me and I started picturing how I would take you over and over again until you couldn't walk straight." Another.

"Oohh my God." I shifted my weight, the pain felt so delicious but being in this position was hard. 

"Stay like that." He said as he put his hand on my lower back, not allowing me to move any further. 

I lost my breath as I felt five more swats, these falling lower, towards my thighs. If he kept this up, I probably wouldn't even be able to sit tomorrow.

"That's ten, I guess that's enough for today, I really want to fuck you." Sam said rubbing out the sting.

He then turned me over, so I was now on my back.

"You're so wet, you're practically dripping onto the desk." Sam murmured appreciatively. 

"Please, fuck me, professor." I pleaded as I reached up to pull him down toward my lips, trying to get a taste of his lips again. He leaned down and kissed the breath out of me.

As he pulled away, he lined himself up to my entrance and slowly began to push in. As he bottomed out, he leaned down to capture my lips again. He then pulled out and slammed back into me. I pulled away from his lips so I could moan and reached to his back.

As he set a brutally hard and fast pace, I clawed down Sam's back while moaning. 

"Fuck, you feel amazing, babygirl," he groaned. He tightened his grip around my hips, using his grip as leverage to fuck me deeper. "Tell me how good it feels, has anyone fucked you like this baby."

"No, professor, no one has fucked me like you. It feels like you're splitting me open.... you're so thick and hot, please." I say trying to focus on what I was saying so it would sound intelligible. 

"S-Sam, professor Winchester, I'm so close." I say, feeling my climax approaching.

"That's okay baby, let go whenever you want.” He whispered by my ear and began sucking narks into my neck as I drew closer and closer to my climax. At one particular hard thrust Sam made had be reaching my climax so hard I was seeing stars and Sam had to silence my screams with his mouth just so we wouldn’t get caught. Sam held and fucked me through my climax, his thrust getting slower and losing rhythm as he approached his own climax.

”That’s it, babygirl, I’m about to pull out then gonna come down your throat, okay, how does that sound?” Sam said, his voice wavering a little bit.

”Plea-Please, Professor Winchester.” I said to the best of my abilities, wanting to please him more than anything. As soon as I say that, Sam pulls out and I then get on the floor, ready to receive what he’s willing to give me.

Sam reaches forward and guided my mouth to his pulsing erection and then I take him as far as I could down my throat. This is not the first time I’d had someone down my throat but Sam is also one of the biggest aI hadn’t taken so what I couldn’t fit it all in I tried to fist but even then he was too big for my hand, so I tried my best to please with with my mouth. 

 “Baby, I’m going to come, if you don’t want to  swallow pinch me so I can come on your face instead.” Sam said hurriedly.

I just looked up at him, waiting for him to come down my throat, I wanted him to be pleased by me swallowing his come.

”Oh my God, Y/N, I’m coming.” Sam groaned as he came down my throat, the come tasting bitter yet kind of sweet. Once he finishes, Ben pulls out of my throat and lets me stand up, then he sits down on his chair and pulls me to his lap.

”That was amazing, babygirl, you did so well.” Sam said, completely satisfied.

We sat there for a few minutes, feeling completely worn out and sated. Then we got up and started to get dressed. Sam finished first, obviously, the only evidence to what we had just done was his messy hair, his bitten pink lips, and some marks I managed to make on him although they were mostly covered by his clothes or hair. 

Just as I was finishing pulling on my bra a knock was heard.

Me and Sam stared at each other. Who could it possibly be? Sam went towards the door to open it while I stayed behind the desk, pulling on my sweater and trying to look as presentable and I could manange but my hair and the very noticeable marks Sam had made would be a dead giveaway. Sam opens the door more as he sees I’m done getting dressed and lets the person in.

”Glad y’all are finally done, was getting tired of waiting, just so you know, you’re not a quiet and you think you are, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice boomed inside the office.

”I’ll keep that in mind for next time, Daddy.” I say in a teasing voice.

Dean seemed to get a bit flustered by the name and Sam looked a bit bewildered.

”Daddy? I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Sam says, seemingly already getting ideas.

”Sammy back off, that’s my name, find a name for yourself, Professor Winchester.” Dean replies emphasizing what me and Sam preferred to call the latter.

”Alright, well as fun as this is, I’m really trying to get home, maybe shower, and then sleep with my new men.” I say innocently as I start to lure them out of Sam’s office.

”Well, I was thinking more along the lines of us driving you home, dropping off your car then heading back home with us, what we do there is entirely up to you.” Dean says a bit nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

”Sounds like a plan, let me just also get an extra set of clothes from my dorm though.” I say happy that I get to spend more time with my boys.

”Oh sweetheart, you won’t need clothes for what I have planned.” Dean says suggestively.

”Okay before we fuck again in the hallway, I think it’s  time to go, we have all the time of the world, as long as we get home, Dean.” Sammy says, being the only one thinking semi-rationally at the moment.

”Great plan, well what are we waiting for?” I say, trying to leave as soon as possible, the night holding a lot of promises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, I am very much thinking about maybe adding another chapter but I'm not quite sure yet. Please comment your opinion.


End file.
